shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Show/The Seeker Trio's defeat
This is how Welcome to the Show and The Seeker Trio's defeat goes in Transformers Generation 1: Battle of the Bands. Seekers take to the stage The Seekers: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Starscream: Welcome to the show~ Thundercracker and Skywarp: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Starscream: We're here to let you know~ Thundercracker and Skywarp: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Starscream: Our time is now~ Thundercracker and Skywarp: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Starscream: Your time is running out~ Thundercracker and Skywarp: Ah, ah, ah~ Autobots watch from a nearby cliff Ironhide: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? arrives with speakers and laser-lights The Autobots: cheer Smokescreen: Awesome! Ironhide: Sweet! Skywarp, and Thundercracker create red soundwaves and hit the crowd with them The Seekers: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ Skywarp, and Thundercracker gain extra armor We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ see the Autobots on the cliff as a different kind of music plays The Autobots: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Optimus Prime: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ The Autobots: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ gain extra armor smirks Starscream: So they want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then we gladly accept. Skywarp, and Thundercracker summon Titan projections of themselves The Seekers: What we have in store (ah-ah)~ All we want and more (ah-ah)~ We will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you!~ music brawl begins with the Seekers being the winners Optimus Prime: Galvatron! We need you! looks surprised. Galvatron stands in front of the Autobots as music starts playing Galvatron: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ Seekers get angry Galvatron and Optimus Prime: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Seekers get ready for another fight But we have got the light of~ other Autobots join in The Autobots: Friendship on our side!~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave hits the Seekers and weakens them. Starscream looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ gains extra armor Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives!~ All sans the Seekers: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives!~ giant Alpha Trion projection appears and blasts the Seekers with magic, destroying their Titan projections and their pendants Seekers look at their destroyed pendants pick the pieces up and try to sing again but sing horribly The Seekers: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ crowd boos and throws food at them